This invention relates generally to a recreational apparatus and more particularly to a backstop and ball return apparatus for tennis, hand ball and the like.
Attaining proficiency in sports such as tennis requires development of skills, primarily through practice. However, practicing tennis generally requires two people unless a solid stationary wall is present for rebounding the tennis ball. It has been known in the past to build such rebound walls which were often constructed of concrete or wood for rebounding of tennis balls. Such devices serve their purpose but generally involve large construction costs, result in a permanent structure which cannot be relocated or deteriorate when exposed to the elements.
Another example of a rebound wall is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,697,068 issued to McDougall on Oct. 10, 1972. This patent discloses a rebound wall having a plurality of projecting formation thereon to randomly deflect balls. The wall is formed from outer fiberglass skins enveloping an inner polyurethane core. Reinforcing is provided in the core as needed to provide sufficient rigidity. Other recreational devices are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,918,711 (Zak); 3,989,246 (Brown, et al.); 3,968,967 (Nally); 4,070,018 (Hodges); 4,082,271 (Martin); 4,116,437 (Johnson); and German Pat. No. 2,542,984; and 2,606,071. Examples of honeycomb panels are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,664,596 (Greig); 2,849,758 (Plumley, et al.); and 3,323,797 (Horton). An example of a panel mounting apparatus is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,849 (Thun, et al.).
In lieu of a permanent installation such as a concrete wall, it is desirable to provide a wall which can easily be constructed, is relatively inexpensive and is maintenance-free. As is apparent, this requires a device which is light weight so that it can be easily transported and installed. Since the device is exposed to the elements it must be able to withstand rain, wind and sun and still maintain an aesthetically pleasing appearance without regular or expensive maintenance. Also, the materials and construction techniques must be such that the device is affordable by not only large organizations such as schools and clubs but also, to the average home owner.
In the case of tennis and other sports, it is desirable that a rebound wall have certain rebound characteristics to stimulate actual play. This may be achieved in several ways. However, as a practical matter there are limitations which require in addition to having good rebound characteristics, the attributes of low noise, light weight, low maintenance and reasonable cost. One known method of providing strength with low weight is the use of a honeycomb-type structure. An example of this is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,104,194 (Zahorski).
Honeycomb has been found to be superior to such inner materials as polyurethane foam for a rebound wall. The reason for this is the reduction of noise caused by striking the wall with a ball.
As far as known, there has not been commercially available recreational rebound wall prior to this invention. This has been achieved by the instant invention by providing a rebound wall which has good rebound characteristics, low maintenance, light weight and which is affordable. It is therefore a primary object of this invention to provide a rebound wall which overcomes the problems that have heretofor prevented or inhibited the commercialization of such a device.
Other objects of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed disclosure.